Bimasakti di Musim Dingin
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Tiga puluh satu Januari adalah Tanabata bagi sang guru taman kanak-kanak, yang tahun ini gagal ia rayakan karena salju yang memutihkan kota... Pilot!Kise/Teacher!Kuroko. Abal dan berbau angst. RnR, minna?


***hai, saya bikin cerita ini karena pas ulang tahun saya kemarin, saya dikontak mantan saya yang udah dua tahun nggak pernah kelihatan batang hidungnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling xD;; (baca: pelampiasan galau, dan iya, that certain ex was featured in Pesan dan Sumpah Terakhir in the form of Kise's reviews lol #sampahkamu #pergisana). Jadi, kalau OOC atau tidak berkenan, saya mohon maaf ya~ -bows-. Seperti biasa, Kuroko no Basuke itu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Hoshi no Furu Yoru ni itu punya GReeeeN, dan kisahnya punya saya. Mohon dibaca dan diulas ya~.***

Tokyo, 31 Januari.

_Sebelum hari ini berakhir, sebelum rasa cinta membusuk menjadi benci,_  
><em>aku takkan pernah melupakan malam ini.<em>  
><em>Karenanya, hanya malam ini, hingga waktu berakhir,<em>  
><em>aku bisa tertidur dan mengingatmu dalam sanubari.<em>  
><em>Selamat malam, kekasih,<em>  
><em>di luar sana, salju pun memenuhi kota, putih...<em>

Musim dingin belum lagi selesai saat sang pria berkisah di hadapan murid-muridnya. Di tengah suhu minus derajat Celsius itu, dikumpulkannya dua puluh dua orang siswanya di taman kanak-kanak dalam sebuah lingkaran, semata agar udara di ruangan luas sekolahnya terasa sedikit lebih bersahabat bagi mereka. Hei, orang dewasa saja bisa membeku di tengah suhu begini, apalagi anak-anak kecil?

"Nah, agar suhu di ruangan ini tidak terlalu dingin, yuk, kita bayangkan musim panas saja. Siapa yang tahu dongeng-dongeng musim panas? Nanti akan kuceritakan," tanyanya, sembari berusaha agar suaranya tetap hangat. Ia memang dilahirkan dengan wajah datar, jadi suaranya pun mau tak mau harus dapat menyampaikan sejuta ekspresi yang ia rasakan.

"Cerita hantu!," teriak salah satu jagoan ciliknya. "Katanya, apartemenku dibangun di bekas tanah makam, lho!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut muridnya itu. "Cerita hantu memang sering ada di musim panas, tapi jangan diceritakan dong. Kan teman-teman perempuanmu takut, kasihan mereka."

Anak itu pun merengut sejenak sebelum kembali duduk. "Iya deh, sensei."

"Sensei, kalau Tanabata, cerita musim panas, bukan?," tanya seorang gadis kecil di sebuah pojok, dekat penghangat ruangan. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia berharap cerita itu dikisahkan olehnya.

Dalam hati, Kuroko menangis. Kalau saja ia tak menampar dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya berkali-kali, airmata pasti akan segera membanjiri wajahnya.

_Malu dong sama anak kecil._

Ia menghela nafas, dan meniupkannya ke tangannya untuk menutupi sebagian emosi yang ia rasakan. Anak-anak itu takkan mengerti, tentu saja, dan hanya akan menerjemahkannya sebagai gerakan alamiah untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Tentu saja. Mau kuceritakan soal asal-usul perayaan Tanabata?," tanya Kuroko kemudian. Gadis itu mengangguk riang, diikuti dengan anggukan anak-anak perempuan lain di kelas itu. Setelah anak-anak perempuan mengangguk, anak-anak lelaki yang tadinya tidak terlalu antusias pun terlihat penasaran, dan satu-dua anak di antara mereka pun mengangguk. Kuroko pun akhirnya mulai menceritakan kisah tersebut.

"Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis di surga bernama Orihime. Setiap hari, ia memintal pakaian untuk dewa-dewi dengan tanahata. Karena ia bekerja terlalu keras, ayahnya khawatir ia tidak bisa mendapat suami yang layak...," ujarnya, sembari membayangkan dirinya yang masih muda, nun kala masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang remaja tanggung pekerja keras. Nilai ujiannya selalu di atas rata-rata, latihan basket pun dijalaninya tanpa banyak keluhan. Di kala remaja pria lain seusianya sibuk dengan permainan daring atau manga berseri, atau bahkan gadis-gadis dari sekolah tetangga bagi yang pubertasnya lebih cepat, ia merasa bahwa hal-hal itu tak terlalu berguna. Hei, kau disekolahkan bukan untuk berkencan dan hamil di luar nikah, bukan?

Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Siswa SMP seperti mereka kan belum semuanya matang secara biologis, memang.

"Hingga suatu hari, ayahnya yang merasa khawatir memperkenalkannya pada Hikoboshi, seorang gembala sapi. Hikoboshi juga pekerja keras, hewan-hewan ternaknya gemuk semua," lanjutnya. "Orihime pun jatuh cinta pada sang pemuda."

_Jatuh cinta._

_Sebuah rangkaian konsep yang berat memang untuk dijelaskan pada anak usia TK seperti mereka, karena ia pun hingga kini belum memahami betul maknanya._

Ia hanya mengerti reaksi kimia yang ia rasakan saat ia berada di sebelah Kise Ryota, seorang model pindahan dari SMP tetangga yang juga ikut pindah ke klub basket Teikou sesaat setelah ia mulai bersekolah. Kuroko baru duduk di kelas dua SMP saat Akashi memintanya melatih Kise yang baru saja pindah sekolah. Sang idola sekolah, meski tampan dan fisiknya ideal untuk berbasket, nampaknya memang masih gagap lapangan. Tentu saja, karena menurut pengakuannya, ia sama sekali belum pernah berbasket sebelumnya.

_Jika cinta bisa diurai menjadi formula, menurutnya, hal pertama yang menjadi bahan formula tersebut adalah rasa kasihan. Jika perlu diameliorasi, simpati._

Karena setelah itu, ia merasakan dirinya, layaknya kutub magnet yang tertarik pada kutub lawannya, ingin selalu mendekat pada Ryota. Awalnya memang hanya mata berjumpa dengan mata, berlanjut ke obrolan sederhana sepulang latihan basket mereka dan obrolan-obrolan ringan saat mereka beristirahat dan Kise tak sibuk mengejar Aomine meminta latihan tambahan. Hei, jika dipikir-pikir, sesama pekerja keras harusnya akan menghasilkan hal yang sangat hebat bila bersama, bukan?

_Namun, hal itu terkadang salah besar._

"Setelah Orihime jatuh cinta, ia dan Hikoboshi pun berhenti bekerja. Pakaian yang dibuat Orihime pelan-pelan jadi buruk, dan sapi-sapi yang diurus Hikoboshi pun mulai tidak terurus," ujarnya kemudian, sembari menggendong salah satu anak didiknya yang mulai mengantuk. Waktu telah mencapai tengah hari, memang. Jika hari itu musim panas, mungkin matahari tengah cerah-cerahnya menyinari dunia.

Ah, musim panas yang ia lalui selama sekolah menengah pertama dan awal sekolah menengah atas pun melesat cepat dalam benaknya. Tak ada waktu untuk cinta, memang, mereka disibukkan dengan latihan-latihan basket yang menyiksa jiwa (siapa yang tahan berlatih selama sebulan di bawah arahan kapten maniak gunting tajam dan pelatih yang memberi porsi latihan layaknya porsi atlet pekan olahraga nasional?) dan raga (ribuan kali berkeliling lapangan, puluhan ribu kali melempar bola ke keranjang, ratusan kali pass hingga kau menemukan irama tandem yang nyaman antara kau dan lawan tandemmu, bukankah semua itu memerlukan energi yang tak sedikit? Siswa yang keluar dari klub basket setelah mencicipi sehari atau dua hari kamp latihan itu bukan hanya satu-dua orang, tuan).

Namun demikian, ia terkadang heran pada dirinya kala itu, yang masih memberi waktu untuk perasaannya. Sudah berapa kali peluang merebut bola dari lawan hilang begitu saja hanya karena matanya menatap, dengan kerinduan, sesosok pria pirang yang jua tengah memperjuangkan kemenangan mereka, sembari berharap bahwa ia pun akan diperjuangkan dengan usaha yang sama?

Batinnya pun tertawa sejenak. Ah, masa muda. Sedikit dari masa muda itu masih ia rasakan, dalam bentuk egonya tentu saja. Ego itu mengatakan bahwa percintaannya tak membuat ia harus melupakan total tanggung jawabnya.

"Melihat hal tersebut, ayah Orihime sangat marah dan memisahkan Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Hikoboshi ditempatkan di belahan dunia lain, jauh dari Orihime. Mereka dipisahkan dengan sebuah sungai bernama Bimasakti," ia melanjutkan kisahnya pada anak-anak didiknya yang masih bangun dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kisah itu telah hampir mencapai akhirnya.

_Karena dalam kehidupan, tidak ada yang abadi, bukan? Kelahiran pun selalu ditutup dengan kematian. Begitu pula sebuah pertemuan yang pasti diakhiri dengan perpisahan._

_Seringkali, perpisahan itu bahkan tanpa aba-aba._

_Apapun alasannya, logis ataupun tidak, dengan persetujuan bersama ataupun sepihak, sebuah akhir itu selalu menyakitkan. Apalagi, manusia kan makhluk yang mudah terlena._

_Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah satunya._

Ia terlena dengan kebersamaan mereka saat sekolah menengah pertama dan memutuskan untuk mengejar mimpinya mempersatukan kembali Generasi Keajaiban dengan masuk SMA Seirin, terpisah dengan Kise yang mendapat undangan di SMA Kaijou. Ajakan Kise untuk bersekolah bersamanya pun ia tolak, karena toh Seirin dan Kaijou, meskipun tidak berdekatan, masih berada di Jepang. Hubungan jarak jauh sebentar saja tidak masalah, bukan?

_Salah besar._

Lama kelamaan, hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Mimpi Kise untuk menjadi pilot (yang ditemukannya secara tak sengaja setelah ia iseng membaca majalah aviasi milik kliennya setelah sesi pemotretannya berakhir) pun, Kuroko baru mengetahuinya sesaat setelah si pirang akan mewujudkannya. Karena telah merasa sama sekali tertinggal, egonya pun bersabda untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan ucapan, "Saya senang pernah mengenalmu, Kise-kun".

_Kala itu ia belum memiliki mimpi._

_Layakkah ia berdiri sejajar dengan pria yang cita-citanya sampai udara?_

_Tentu saja tidak, begitu egonya berteriak. _

Hei, ia bisa saja malah menjadi pemberat bagi mimpi si pirang. Bukankah hubungan sesama jenis adalah hubungan tanpa puncak, tanpa akhir, dan tanpa makna? Toh, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan dipisahkan oleh kenyataan. Jadi daripada berpisah dengan terpaksa, mengapa tidak berpisah sukarela saja sejak awal?

_Ia tak pernah tahu bahwasanya "perpisahan sukarela" yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah sebuah utopia. Di lubuk hati mereka berdua, masih berkobar hasrat dua insan manusia yang menanti untuk dipersatukan kembali._

"Setelah mereka berpisah, Orihime melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tangis. Ia tidak pernah lagi merasa bahagia. Karenanya, Tuhan mengizinkan mereka berjumpa hanya dalam sehari saja, pada tanggal 7 Juli," ujar Kuroko kemudian. "Pada tanggal 7 Juli, Orihime dan Hikoboshi berjumpa dengan bahagia karena ada jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka..."

Pada bagian kisah ini, Kuroko menghela nafas cukup panjang, yang untungnya tidak disadari anak-anak didiknya, sebagian besar dari mereka mulai mengantuk dan menunggu ceritanya selesai. Ponselnya bergetar, nampaknya ia lupa mengembalikannya ke loker setelah menerima telepon dari salah satu orang tua muridnya. Getaran itu menandakan email baru. Ah, sudahlah, ia akan membukanya setelah sekolah berakhir, begitu pikirnya.

_Di sinilah kesamaan kisahnya dengan kisah Orihime berada._

Karena bahkan setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan sang (kala itu masih calon) pilot, sebuah kekosongan dalam hatinya tak kunjung jua terisi. Kuliahnya sempurna, di jurusan pendidikan guru taman kanak-kanak atas permintaan orang tuanya, dengan IPK nyaris empat (meskipun jurusan itu dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya). Segera setelah ia lulus dengan pujian, ia pun diterima bekerja di sebuah taman kanak-kanak dekat rumahnya.

_Puaskah ia? Tidak!_

Satu-satunya kepuasan yang ia rasakan adalah kala ia menerima pesan singkat dari sang pilot, tepat di saat ia berulang tahun. Selama seharian itu, ia dapat bertukar pesan, saling memberi kabar soal kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, dan terkadang saling bertukar advis soal masalah kehidupan meskipun bidang pekerjaan mereka berbeda. Hei, sejauh apapun bidang pekerjaan mereka terpaut, toh mereka masih sama-sama pria kepala dua; inti masalah yang mereka hadapi pun tak pernah jauh berbeda.

Namun setelah hari itu berakhir, sang pilot tak pernah lagi bisa dijangkaunya dengan cara apapun. Alamat email yang ia gunakan untuk mengiriminya pesan singkat adalah alamat temporer yang akan hangus dalam dua puluh empat jam. Nomor ponsel dan alamat rumah sang pilou pun tentunya telah berubah dari alamat dan nomor ponsel yang hingga saat ini masih tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam benaknya. Hei, tak mudah menghapus kenangan dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tentu.

Pernah suatu ketika ia bertanya, mengapa sang pilot selalu menghilang setelah haulnya selesai. Ia tak berharap untuk menjalin kembali hubungan romansa, memang, namun setidaknya, bukankah menjaga tali persaudaraan itu tidak ada salahnya?

_Jawaban yang ia terima hanyalah sebuah enigma._

_"Jadi, kau merasa seperti Orihime, ya?_  
><em>Hahaha, jangan berpikir seperti itu.<em>  
><em>Usahamu jauh lebih keras dari Orihime, kok, aku tahu.<em>  
><em>Namun nampaknya Bimasakti belum mengizinkan kita untuk sering-sering bersua... Hehehe."<em>

Setelah menerima jawaban tersebut, ia pun mengubur dalam-dalam segala harapan untuk terhubung secara berkala dengan sang pilot. Mungkin saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan Boeing dan Embraer yang membawa nyawa jutaan umat manusia dalam perutnya, hingga ia tak lagi punya ruang bagasi dalam otaknya untuk masalah hubungan? Lagipula ia yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara tiba-tiba, nun di akhir sebuah pertandingan basket musim dingin antar SMA.

_Wajar saja jika ia menerima karmanya sekarang._

"Nah, pada suatu tahun, hujan turun membasahi dunia. Jembatan antara Orihime dan Hikoboshi pun tidak dapat dibangun. Karenanya, festival Tanabata digelar... Orang-orang mendoakan agar Orihime bisa bertemu Hikoboshi. Apa kalian suka festival itu?," tanya Kuroko.

Beberapa dari anak didiknya yang masih mendengarkan mengangguk. Sebagian lainnya sudah tertidur. Melihat hal itu, Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka tidur. Selain sudah waktunya tidur, ia khawatir anak-anaknya akan sakit jika terpapar cuaca dingin tanpa selimut terlalu lama. Di luar, kelihatannya salju mulai turun. Ia pun berniat untuk memberitahu orangtua dari anak-anaknya agar berhati-hati saat menjemput mereka.

"Nah, karena sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, yuk, kita tidur... Semoga nanti kita bermimpi ada di festival Tanabata, ya!," ujarnya, sembari mengajak anak-anak itu ke ruang tidur di TK-nya. Mereka menurut dan segera tertidur.

Selanjutnya, hari Kuroko berjalan seperti biasa. Memberi anak-anak camilan, mengajarkan mereka melipat dan bernyanyi setelahnya, lalu memulangkan mereka saat sore menjelang. Salju mulai menghujani jalanan Tokyo, dan ia pun tak lupa mengingatkan orang tua penjemput agar berhati-hati dengan anak mereka. Setelah mereka pulang, ia pun menulis laporan perkembangan dan menyerahkan laporannya pada kepala sekolah sebelum ia kemudian mohon diri.

Salju masih turun perlahan, memutihkan tanah Hachioji, distrik tempatnya tinggal. Ia kemudian menggigil sejenak saat ia melepas sarung tangannya untuk membuka email di ponselnya - ponsel masa kini kan berlayar sentuh semua, dan ponsel-ponsel dengan layar sentuh tidak dapat digunakan saat kau menggunakan sarung tangan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan laporan perkembangan dan usaha menghangatkan anak-anak didiknya, hingga ia mengabaikan sebuah email yang ditujukan padanya sejak tadi siang.

_"Hai, Kurokocchi,_  
><em>apa kabar?<em>  
><em>(Juga, selamat ulang tahun!)<em>  
><em>Tahun ini semoga kau lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, ya.<em>  
><em>Oh iya, aku baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang,<em>  
><em>namun di musim semi kelak, aku akan menikah...<em>  
><em>Ia seorang pramugari di maskapai tetangga.<em>  
><em>Tidak terlalu cantik memang, namun lembut dan sayang anak.<em>  
><em>Kelak, beritahu aku alamat TK-mu, ya!<em>  
><em>Oh iya, Kurokocchi,<em>  
><em>ada hal apa yang terjadi selama setahun belakangan?<em>  
><em>Aku penasaran.<em>  
><em>Ceritakan semuanya padaku, ya."<em>

Seketika, tangannya yang terekspos udara serasa mati rasa, entah karena isi email barusan atau cuaca minus di jalan setapak yang dilaluinya. Sementara itu, salju di Hachioji semakin tebal, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti segera.


End file.
